


if i died we'd be together

by JkWriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e08 I Heard A Rumor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Allison went after Vanya on her own and Klaus can see the dead.





	if i died we'd be together

Klaus wanted to know whose idea it was to let Allison go after Vanya on her own. 

“Can you go any faster?” Luther asked, leaning forward to look at the speedometer. Five’s jaw was clenched and his knuckles white from the grip he had on the steering wheel. He looked at though he might lash out at Luther if he wasn’t so focused on driving. 

“Ask me again and I’ll burn you with the cigarette lighter,” Five hissed. Klaus wondered if he was calm or not, one of them needed to be and while Diego might be trying to pretend, Klaus could tell he was panicking just as much Luther. He had been the one to let Allison go on her own. Did that make it Diego’s idea? He didn’t think pointing out that it was a terrible idea would go over well, especially not with Diego and Luther in the back seat together. Maybe later after they had their sisters back.

“Smart choice,” Ben said. He was squeezed between Luther and Diego. He didn’t have to, being a ghost and all, but the way Ben explained it once, said it was like drowning when someone walked through him. Klaus didn’t understand, Ben was dead and didn’t need to breathe, but he also didn’t question it since he wasn’t dead and had nothing to go off of. He avoided walking through his brother and tried to dissuade others from doing the same even though no one knew what exactly Klaus was doing. 

“I make good choices sometimes,” he said quietly. If the others heard him they didn’t ask who he was talking to. It was for the best, they wouldn’t have believed if he did tell them. Klaus can see the dead but suddenly when they have a dead brother he’s lying. It was bullshit and completely not fair. Klaus would bet that if Five was able to see the dead they would believe him. 

“ETA, Diego?” Diego was the only one out of them who had a cell phone. Luther couldn’t exactly use one on the moon, Five spent the last 43 years in a post-apocalyptic (and pre-apocalyptic, this time travel thing was confusing) world, and Klaus? Well, the last time Diego tried giving him a phone it ended up in a pawn shop the very next day. 

“Twenty minutes,” Diego said through clenched teeth. He needed to relax, they all did. Even Ben was starting to worry which only made Klaus panic. A voice in the back of his head told him to remember that, it could be important, but Klaus told the voice to fuck off. He’d remember what he wanted to, mystery voice or not. 

“That’s too long,” Luther said. Five, for his part, didn’t say anything. He did, however, press down harder on the gas pedal. Maybe he wasn’t as calm as he seemed. 

Klaus frowned and shifted so he could lean his head against the window. The glass was cool against his skin. He was still in the process of detoxing and everything felt like too much. The cold was nice, the cold was good, the cold was...

“What the hell?” 

Klaus jumped, head colliding with the ceiling. Five slammed on the breaks, Luther and Diego yelled his name, and Ben screamed at the sudden appearance of Allison in the car. Which was...not right. Five was the one who could teleport, not Allison. Allison was also put together, certainly wouldn’t be wearing a shirt coated in red unless...

_ Oh. Oh god.  _

“Allison...” Klaus whispered. He turned slowly, looking at where Allison and Ben were pressed together. 

“Klaus, what’s going on?” 

Ben reached out slowly, pressing his fingers against Allison’s shoulder. “Allison…” 

“Ben? Wait...No, that’s not...Klaus?” 

“Allison,” Klaus repeated. 

“What do you mean ‘Allison’? Klaus, what’s going on?” Luther said, sounding on the verge of a breakdown. 

Klaus was talking to Allison but she wasn’t here. 

Klaus could see the dead. 

“Luther? Why are you here? I was with Vanya…” Allison reached out to Luther, her hand went right through him. “Luther? Klaus, what’s happening?” 

On a normal day, Klaus would have responded, maybe said something witty. Today was not a normal day because Klaus broke. He didn’t cry, didn’t scream, he just stared at the reunion in the backseat, eyes wide and his face blank. 

Five reacted, he floored the gas pedal, ignoring every speed limit sign they passed. 

“Klaus?” Diego looked to the space Klaus was staring at. “Wh...Why do you k...keep saying Allison’s name? You’re lying, right, K...Klaus? You have to be.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Klaus whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut, if he couldn’t see her then she was fine and not dead in a ditch somewhere.

“Klaus, what’s happening? You need to tell us so we can help her.” 

“Blood,” Klaus muttered. “So much, I don’t want to see it, don’t make me see it.” 

“Klaus,” Allison said, pleading. He opened his eyes. She was still there, still covered in blood, but not alone. Ben was there, holding her hand. “Vanya, she needs help. Please, we have to help her.” 

“Vanya, Allison said Vanya needs our help.” 

“Where is Allison?” Five asked. “Not in the car, where is she in the world.” 

Klaus looked to Allison. “House,” she said. He repeated the answer to Five.

“Okay, house. We’re going to the house.” 

“What about Vanya? Klaus, you need to help Vanya. Leonard...He’s a monster, he’s manipulating her.” 

“Vanya needs help, Allison says we need to help Vanya.”

“Vanya can wait,” Five said. “Allison needs us more right now.” 

“No! You guys need to find Vanya. She needs help.” 

“Whatever help Vanya needs can wait, Allie. We need to find you.” Ben said.

Allison shook her head. “Secret powers, she has secret powers! Leonard found out, I don’t know how but he's using her. Klaus please, you’ve got to help her.” 

Klaus stared at Allison. It was...Crazy, but it made sense in a way? “Dammit,” he cursed. “Vanya’s got secret powers. The dickbag boyfriend is turning her against us.” 

“Allison’s dead.” Diego fiddled with one of his knives. He stabbed it into the back of Klaus’ seat. “She’s dead, and it has something to do with Vanya’s boyfriend.” Diego laughed and stabbed another knife into the seat. “I’m going to k...kill him. I’m going to,” 

Allison’s spirit flickered. “Allison?” Klaus panicked seeing her fall through Ben. Spirits weren’t supposed to just disappear like that, it’s not how the world worked. 

“I’m okay.” She regained her space, holding onto Ben for stability. “What just happened?” 

“You’re not dead,” Ben answered. He stared at where their hands were connected. They flickered in and out of existence. “Klaus, she’s not dead.” 

“How? I see dead people, not half-alive people.” 

“What do you mean half alive?” Luther interjected into the conversation. “Is Allison alive?” 

“Not dead, but not alive. I don’t know? I don’t know how any of this works.” 

“Do you see Allison?”

“Sort of? She’s flickering in and out. Ben’s the one who thinks she’s alive!” 

“Oh, you see Ben now too? Dammit, Klaus, this is serious.”

“I’m not, I can’t,” Klaus groaned and covered his ears. This was two ghosts, or semi-ghost in Allison’s case, that he was interacting with and the others were getting the idea. All along the sides of the highway, they screamed his name, taunting him, daring him to ignore their pleas. 

“Focus on me.” Allison was in front of him, between the dashboard and the seat. “They can’t hurt you, I won’t let them.” 

“They’re so loud…”

“Is this why you do it?” He nodded. “It’s okay, Ben and I are here and we won’t let them hurt you.” 

“Okay.” 

“Klaus, I need you to help Vanya, if you can’t help me you need to help her.” 

“You said she had powers, like us?” 

“Stronger than us, so much stronger. Her medicine was to control her. She’s confused and hurt right now, she didn’t mean to do this.” 

“She tried to kill you.” 

“Because I did this to her, I made her forget, I made all of us forget.”

“That’s not your fault.” 

“Just like this isn’t hers. Can you tell everyone that? Please?” 

“This isn’t Vanya’s fault.” 

“She’s being manipulated and she’s scared.” 

“She’s being manipulated and she’s scared. We need to help her. We need to help Allison, and then we need to help Vanya because Vanya has super secret super strong powers.” 

“Thank you, Klaus.” 

Allison flickered into nothing again. Klaus looked up, Leonard’s house coming into view. “Vanya needs help,” he repeated. “It’s not her fault because dad made Allison make her forget.” 

“Not Vanya’s fault,” Diego said. 

“Not her fault.” 

Luther was the first out of the car. He hesitated at the door. “Not Vanya’s fault,” he finally said, kicking the door open. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my wip folder for m o n t h s
> 
> come join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR), its not a cult


End file.
